


Enough Is Enough

by Clc129



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clc129/pseuds/Clc129
Summary: Ron has had enough of them. It’s time to settle this.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 46





	Enough Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me y’all. I’m trying.

Ron was frustrated.

Actually, he was starting to get pissed off.

It was clearly evident in everything they do. And it was equally insulting when they denied it to whomever it was that mentioned it.

He wasn’t understanding. 

What was this strange song and dance they’ve been doing for months? 

Just get it over with.

He’s been fine with it up until this point. He knew that he and Hermione had tried their hand at it and that they equally knew they both didn’t actually want it.

So what is this?

They have dinner at the burrow once a week. It’s always a great time. 

Ginny, though it did take MONTHS to accept, moved onto another and was truly happy now with Neville.

So why are they doing this to themselves? 

After what seemed like a century of dinners at the burrow Ron has had enough.

“Ron what is going on!” Harry shouted as he’s being pulled into the woods.

“I’m sick of it Harry!” He exclaims with no remorse.

“Sick of what Ron? What’s going on?” A look of pure concern settles on Harry’s face.

“Do you like Hermione?” Ron is in no mood to play games today. 

“Uh...what?” 

“Do. You. Like. Hermione.” He doesn’t want to do this more than once.

“Of course I like Hermione. And you obviously as well. What is going on?” He returns.

It’s like pulling teeth with these two he thinks bitterly. 

“You know that’s not what I meant. I meant do you like, LIKE, her. Check the box yes or no.” 

This is going to be settled today. Harry doesn’t have a choice in the matter. 

“Y-yes. I do.” He forces himself to admit after several excruciating minutes. 

“Ok then. Great.” Ron smiles broadly and claps him on the back.

FINALLY, he thinks to himself. 

“Then please do us ALL a favor then and tell her. Because seriously mate, it’s annoying watching you two at this point.”

He shoved him forward in her direction.

Ron will not settle for anything less today. No matter what it takes.

Harry stops for a moment, reminding Ron of a terrified puppy, but then he starts to move towards her. 

The sudden determinedness on his face is good enough for Ron.

He walks back towards the festivities satisfied.

This ends today.


End file.
